


The Aftermath

by Disneybrony, orphan_account



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Romance, more tags later :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady and Claire Dearing walk outside, to what eerily resembled an apocalyptic city. Jurassic World had been destroyed to strewn piles of rubble. Tears form in Claire's eyes. Owen looks down at her, unsure on how to comfort her. What would be left of the lives they both had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a fanfiction here! I just recently fell in love with Jurassic World and Claire and Owen's relationship, so I thought I could give this one a go! This will be a multi-chapter story, telling the story of what happens after the events of Jurassic World. Enjoy!
> 
> **UPDATE: I AM SO SORRY GUYS :( It has been so long since the last update... I am extremely busy at the moment! I will _try_ to write up Chapter 4... however now isn't a very convenient time for me.  
>  I'm so sorry that I didn't tell any of you... gaaah I feel so terrible!   
> \- caitlynnn_10

# Outside

"Probably stick together," he said with a shy smirk. "For survival."  


Claire looked at him, straight in his olive green eyes. _For survival?_ she thought, gazing at him intently. For a few long seconds, they both stayed that way. Thoughts paced through their minds, so many they were unsure of, others they were too afraid to say out loud.  
Owen blinked, suddenly aware of the awkwardness and how long he had been staring at her. With a small smile, he headed out towards the open doors which led to the park. Or really, what was left of the park. 

Claire stopped abruptly outside the door, looking at the environment around her. All her time, her hard efforts, and her money combined had all been destroyed. Destroyed by the monster that she and the lab had created. A monster she thought would be for the benefit of the park. But no. They created a monster. And by definition and pure logic, a monster doesn't benefit anyone or anything in any way. 

All these thoughts rushed into her, and it overtook her in such a large shock, that she felt her chest heave deeply and her eyes blur with tears. Her knees crumpled beneath her, as all her strength and power which she so often had, disappeared in a flood of misery. She sobbed, not caring who saw; she sobbed away the years of work and achievement and the loss of lives.  
Owen immediately crouched down next to her, enveloping her in his strong arms. His need to protect her, which he felt very strongly in the past day, fueled as he watched her let her stony exterior down, letting her sadness escape from her. She clung on to him, as if he were the only thing that could keep her stable.  
He whispered in hush tones, comforting her, telling her it was alright. "You saved Jurassic World." he said quietly, still holding on to her tight. 

"No. No I didn't. I destroyed it." she cried. Her tears fell quickly down her face, some of them landing on his shirt. 

"You saved it. It was your idea to let out the T-rex. No one around here would've been able to think of that. Only you."

"Jesus Christ, Owen, that... that was Gray's idea." She looked up at him, frowning, but her voice still shook as she spoke. "He...he said...more teeth." Claire went back to tucking herself into a ball. "Owen..."

"Yes?" He breathed. He was unsure of what she was going to say next, however, he already had in mind what he wanted to hear.

"Let's get off the ground. There are people staring at us."

...

They walked in silence through the ruins of Jurassic World, unsure of where to go next. Slowly, families started filtering out of the hall, and many greeted each other with tears of joy. Others were greeted with tears of sadness.

It pained Claire to see them, so she walked more briskly through the park. Her feet were sore from her heels, and she longed to sit and rest for the remainder of the day.

Owen followed Claire, not walking directly beside her. He sensed that she wanted her space, and some time to think. From behind, Claire looked like an action movie star who had just finished shooting a fighting scene. She was beautiful, he knew that, even with with her ripped clothes and her mud-smothered face, she was still radiant. He had liked her since he started working at Jurassic World, but her glassy exterior had made it difficult to have a conversation with her, without having to throw insults at her or her having to threaten to fire him. Today, and even the day before, she had let that guard down just a little bit, letting him see a tiny portion of what she was like behind that overbearing, dominative facade.

She was a human, like everyone else, who felt the need to love and hurt when the situation requires it.

He knew she was not one to pity. She would never let anyone, especially him, look down on her. When his arms were around her, he liked the feeling of being able to comfort her in a way that made him feel like she needed him. If one thing was true, it was that Claire Dearing didn't _need_ anyone. She was independent and strong, given the fact that she was the Senior Assets Manager only enforced that.

Owen was so caught up in analysing the woman in front of him, that he wasn't aware of where they had walked to. Claire turned around and faced him, stepping closer as she did so.

"I just need to check the Control Room. I have no idea who from my team is still alive, and who has..." she cleared her throat. "left."

"Yeah okay." Suddenly, a thought passed his mind like a towering shadow. He whispered silently, unaware he was speaking out loud. " _Blue_ "

It took Claire a moment to process what he muttered. When she realised, her eyes went round, and she looked at Owen in frightened concern. "Oh...oh my god... Owen, come up to the Control Room with me. If the system is still alive, we can go track her. If not, we can at least try to spot her on any of the unbroken cameras." Claire eyed Owen, suddenly aware of the impact of his thoughts. He had lost his raptors. And only one of them was still alive.

He blinked out of his daze, and nodded. Claire felt the sudden impulse to grab his hand, which she did without much hesitation, and walked with him through the halls and into the elevator.

...

They reached the Control Room, sighing in relief when they realised that it was undamaged. That was when both of them realised their hands were still gripped tightly together. Claire looked down at their knotted hands, unsure and fazed about the feel of his hand on hers.

"We're sticking together." He said, gripping her hand even tighter. "Literally."

Claire laughed, the first time she had laughed since the events of the previous day. She let go, and sat down at Lowery's chair. His arrangement of dinosaur collectables were still neatly lined up in their order. _Where was he?_ She felt her pockets for her phone, only to find in disappointment that she had lost it in the frenzy of yesterday. She looked at Owen, who had turned on the lights and was rapidly scrolling through a number of files on a computer, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Claire was unsure of what she felt towards Owen. Sure, she might've been attracted to him since she first laid eyes on his face, but their first date had been disastrous. It was nearly as chaotic as the mess of the Indominus Rex. Pushing that thought away, she continued to contemplate about her coworker. Their first kiss during the attack of the Pterodactyls had left her head spinning. He had opened up to her so much during their time together, and showed her that, beneath his foolish and carefree attitude, was a man who cared deeply about the things and people he loved. He was sensible when it was needed. And she liked that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Owen saw her staring at him. He didn't react, he wanted to see how long she would stare, although he was itching to find out what was going through her brain. He concentrated on his screen, determined to find a satellite map that showed Paddock 7, his raptors' paddock. He found one, and looked at it intensely. It wasn't damaged, which served him a great deal of relief. He went on to the computer next to him, looking to see if there were any live cameras that still operated in the park. He heard the shuffling of papers where Claire was, and heard her gasp loudly. Owen turned his head immediately.

"Owen."

"What is it?"

"Come and have a look at this."

She was looking down at the table, where there was a white piece of paper. On that piece of paper, there were four letters which filled about three quarters of the page.

_HELP._


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a fanfiction here! I just recently fell in love with Jurassic World and Claire and Owen's relationship, so I thought I could give this one a go! This will be a multi-chapter story, telling the story of what happens after the events of Jurassic World. Enjoy!
> 
> ....
> 
> I'm writing all future chapters with the help of disneybrony, who has been lovely and kind enough to be my co-author! Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am!
> 
> Let's venture on, folks! Some Claire/Owen fluff to come!

Owen stared at the paper. The letters were scrawled on messily, with the tail of the letter 'P' scrawling towards the edge of the paper. His mind terrifyingly made up various conclusions to what happened to the unfortunate victim. The first thing that came into mind was sickening. _Lowery_. Lowery was the last person in the Control Room. Lowery was the one in need of help.

Claire was obviously thinking the same, as her hands grasped at her hair, pulling back her fringe, as she tried to process the conclusions that were running through her head. She thought she lost it all when the Indominus Rex had strewn through the park in angry fury. Now she was missing Lowery too. And who knows where he could be, and what was being done to him.

 _Deep breaths_ , she thought to herself. _Deep breaths_. She was determined not to cry again. She stood up from the chair, turning to face Owen as she felt her eyes go fuzzy, and her head started to pound again from anxiety and fear. 

"We need to go." he said sternly. He was worried, she could tell from the creases in his forehead that he was worried for Lowery's safety. And his raptor's. 

"I don't know if I could do this anymore, Owen." Claire muttered weakly. She was losing her sense of pride, and her strength to continue was faltering.

Owen looked at her face. Her green eyes were staring directly at his own, their gazes holding for a minute or so longer. He knew this wasn't the right place, nor was it the right time, but he stepped closer to her, lowering his forehead to meet hers. 

For a moment, they stayed like that. Owen heard Claire's breaths getting heavier. He shut his eyes and let his lips faintly touch hers, not caring if his actions were rash, not caring if Claire disagreed. He had wanted to do this since they came out of the hall, to kiss her so that all the worries and pain they shared would disappear, even for just a moment. He sealed their lips together, Claire slowly kissing him back, as his hands gripped the back of her waist, steadying himself. The adrenaline was rushing through him rapidly. Claire's hands ruffled his hair, as their mouths slowly moved against each other. It was sweet, gentle, and just what they both needed before they launched themselves into the mess that was about to unravel.

....

Once they were outside, the dry Central American air hit them. Claire had brought the note that said 'HELP' with her, as well as a phone she found lying on the floor of the Control Room. Owen found two walkmans in one of the desk drawers. After checking on all the surveillance cameras, Blue was nowhere to be found, which left him in many states of worry. Without Blue, they wouldn't be able to find Lowery. Without Blue, Owen might as well give up altogether.

They both made the decision to find Blue first. Blue was somewhere on this island. _How reassuring._ Jurassic World had been left in a chaotic state, and Isla Nublar was very vast. The fences of Jurassic World were the boundaries of safety for both Claire and Owen. Now they weren't sure what was still 'safe' anymore.

They walked down the park, looking at the ruined shops and the horror of the Innovation Centre. It was sad to see, especially for Claire. She couldn't bear to see her park in this state.

"I probably need to...uh... change into more suitable clothes." she said, eyeing Owen. Their kiss had left her cheeks flushed, and her lips were still tingling from the sensation. Owen smirked. Usually, she would be extremely annoyed at that expression, but it only made her cheeks glow even more. 

"Sure... uh should we head to your apartment?" 

"You know about my apartment?"

"We went out together, Claire. I picked you up that night, if I don't recall incorrectly."

"Oh, right." she shuffled her feet, realising again that they were in terrible pain. She didn't want to think about that date, the date that caused her to hate Owen Grady so much. Claire cleared her throat loudly. "We'll need a ride there, we can't get there by foot." She scanned her surroundings for any staff vehicles, finding none, much to her disappointment. She could feel the searing pain of the blisters on the sole of her feet.

She turned to face Owen again, only to find him missing. A flood of panic rose inside her, as she frantically whipped her head around to see where he went. _No, no, no,_ she thought, her eyes darting around. She couldn't lose him.

Suddenly, the roar of an engine grew distinctively louder, and she saw a staff vehicle coming towards her. In the car, was Owen, looking very smug and very proud. A flutter of annoyance bubbled up inside her. _You sneaky little bastard._

"Hop in, Ms. Dearing."

....

Claire walked back outside from her apartment. She had just taken a long, hot shower, and had changed into a shirt and a pair of grey denim shorts. She wore her joggers, after satisfyingly kicking off her heels. Her feet had been covered in red blisters that were too painful to even look at. 

When she walked out, Owen was leaning back against the care, his arms folded and was looking at the ground in something that resembled anger, or frustration. His brows were furrowed, and the lines on his forehead were deep with worry.

Claire usually thought our her actions. They were planned and were done without impulse. However, she ran up to him and held him in a tight embrace, kissing his cheek. "We'll find her." she said in his ear. "You're her alpha, right? The alpha always gets back to her pack."

He chuckled deeply, even though his laugh was laced with sadness. "There's no more pack, unfortunately. It's just me and Blue."

"I'll be part of your pack."

"Damn right, you already are."

....

"Okay, knowing Blue, she tends to resort to hiding and hunting when she's feeling down." Owen said as he drove. "Since her siblings just got... killed," He paused for a moment, letting that piece of information sink in. "...she will most likely be grieving their loss. So we'll have to look for her in the woods first."

"We have a wild T-rex on the loose, Owen." Claire said back. 

"So? We had a genetically modified hybrid on our heels. We'll be fine."

"There's also a potential serial killer or something of the sort around. Lowery was kidnapped. He specifically wrote 'Help', and I'm not sure a dinosaur could break into the Control Room. And I'm also not sure a dinosaur would be capable of kidnapping either." she said tiredly. "Lowery was probably my closest friend here." she croaked quietly, her voice catching. "Sure, he was annoying as hell, but he did everything I told him to without hesitation. He was one of the few people who actually _liked_ me. We can't let anything happen to him, Owen. He doesn't deserve this." Claire looked out the window.

"Why do you think he was kidnapped?" Owen said, after a moment. He knew that that was the question they've been waiting to ask one another, the one that's been itching at the back of their minds.

"I don't know. But Jurassic World is under threat. There's already global news coverage of this thing. I don't know if it's got anything to do with it. But who would capture Lowery Cruthers?"

"Maybe they want information. That guy's head is full of it."

"About what?"

Owen bit his lip. "I guess we'll find out."

There was a long silence as they pulled up near the edge of the woods. There was a gun, conveniently, at the back seat of the car. Checking to see if it was loaded, Owen got off, and peered at his surroundings. All the Apatosauruses were still dead on the ground, making Owen's heart feel heavy with sadness. It reminded him of Delta, Charlie and Echo. They were gone from him forever. 

"Let's go, Claire." he said. "Just follow me, okay?"

She nodded, cringing when they both heard a roar from a dinosaur ring through the empty lands. "That was the T-rex," she whimpered. "Oh my god, Owen. I don't know if I can..."

"Claire." He said sternly. He placed both his hands on her arms, steadying her, calming her. "We've got to do this. For Lowery. Blue is the only hope we have of defence against all the wild dinosaurs out here." He gestured to where the noise came from. "She's not near, okay? I can't assure you there won't be speed bumps along the way, but we've got to find Blue. And this will only work if we work together. Stick together. I will protect you at all costs, Claire." He gazed directly at her eyes. "You know that."

She nodded intently. "What about the kidnappers?"

"I won't let anyone... anything hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!
> 
> **I found my co-author! Thank you so much disneybrony!


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild action here, and there's a dinosaur from the Jurassic Park movies! Enjoy, I hope this will be an improvement from the last one, which I kind of rushed a bit :) 
> 
> Disneybrony and I wrote this chapter together! I would like to thank her soooooo so so much for helping me with this, and for ending it perfectly! You are the best! - caitlynnn_10

The mud under their feet were squelching unpleasantly, splattering the back of their legs, as they trudged on through the woods, searching for a dinosaur. They were _searching_ for a dinosaur. Claire still felt like this was some absurd expedition that they were suddenly thrown into, but she kept reminding herself that this was the only way of finding Lowery. Her feet followed Owen's silent footsteps through the leaf-covered mud trails of the woods, cursing every time she snapped a twig loudly in half.

"You should be a bit more quiet, Claire." Owen whispered. He peered at the blotched-out sky above them. The sun was still glistening high above them, indicating that it was in the middle of the day. This meant that they had been hiking out here for a few hours, with still no signs of Blue. Owen was still annoyed at the fact he had somehow managed to lose his clicker the day before. That could've made this whole mission so much more easier.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ , but in case you haven't noticed, I'm terrified at the fact that we're out here, _again_ , and the fact that Lowery's missing and the fact that I'm absolutely hating my life and..."

"Shh." Owen said quickly, his whole body freezing, placing a finger to his lips. His eyes scanned his surroundings, as he slowly and cautiously turned around. Claire slowly began to pick up what he was hearing. Someone, or something, was walking very, very slowly towards them, making the leaves crackle softly under their heavy footsteps. Her eyes went round with panic. She wanted to run, hide, do whatever to get away from it, but Owen's steady green eyes remained on hers, telling her to stay still. _Don't move a muscle._ his expression spoke to her. _You'll be fine, Claire. I'm here_.

It _was_ reassuring, having him stare at her like that, while the thing kept walking, making those horrifying sounds with the leaves on the ground. The closer it got, the more fear filled her, like a slow-filling water tank. Then she saw it. Its colourfully dangerous frill was spread out on the sides of its face, its glistening teeth baring at them. Claire knew what it was. A dilophosaurus. It was one of the most deadly carnivores they had at the park, and was put in one of the farthest paddocks from the tourist attractions. _What was it doing out of its cage?_ Her breaths got heavier, uneven, as she slowly started retreating back.

"Run." He muttered under his breath, as the dilophosaurus advanced towards them, gnarling and snapping its teeth. "RUN!"

Claire sprinted without hesitation, Owen just a few inches behind her. They kept running, knowing that they were getting beaten, but kept pushing forward nonetheless. Owen's breaths were turning into heavy pants, as we caught up to Claire, looking sideways at her. She was clearly exhausted but kept running, the dilophosaurus now less than 10 inches away from their heels, screeching loudly, snapping its teeth loudly at them, each screech threatening them to move faster.

Before Claire knew it, the seam of her shorts got caught in the outstretched branch of one of the trees, stopping her from continuing. She screamed, as her sweating hands desperately attempted to let her free. Owen turned around, wide-eyed, as the dilophosaurus advanced towards her. He jumped in front of her, protecting her with his gun in hand, as he shot at the creature, aiming for his head. It flailed back in pain, as Owen shot at it again. The dilophosaurus slashed its arms out protectively, making a long, deep gash in Owen's forearm. He cried in agony, as he fell to his knees, in time with the dilophosaurus, as it crumpled to the ground, dead, covered in its own blood.

Claire screamed again, this time, at the sight of Owen's injured arm. He was on the ground in pain, clutching at the wound, wincing. She bent over him, pulling him to her lap, as she looked around, for something, _anything_ , to stop the blood from flowing.

"My...my shirt...rip...a bit from it..." he breathed out, losing his voice. He was also rapidly losing his consciousness.

Claire forcefully teared the bottom section of his shirt, and wrapped it around his arm tightly. The gash was so deep in the forearm, the ivory of the bone was visible. Claire had to force herself to continue wrapping, ignoring her urge to puke at the sight of it. She was also crying, her tears streaming down her face in waterfalls, as she comforted Owen, knowing that it wasn't much help.

"We need to get you some medical aid." she cried, in between hiccups, as she finished wrapping, and tied the makeshift bandage securely in a knot. She stroked his hair, as he tried to flutter his eyes open, trying to get himself to see her beautiful face. "You saved my life, Owen." she whispered. "You nearly got killed instead."

"Both...of us...we...went through..." he stumbled, trying to regain enough strength to speak.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't speak." she said, crying.

_No. You are Claire Dearing. You ran from a T-Rex in heels. You will stay strong. For Owen._

“We need to retrace our steps and get you back to my house. There’s a medical there.” She said.

“C-Claire we’ve got...got to get to Lowery…now.” Owen said as Claire tried to help him up. “We…don’t have time...to go b-back to your place...I’ll be f-fine-” He collapsed in Claire’s arms.

 _“Owen?!”_ Claire shouted, trying to keep the tears from starting back up again. She placed her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. It was there. Thank God. Claire had to get him back to her apartment as fast as she could. She placed his good arm around her shoulders and grabbed onto his hand to keep him from falling; then she grabbed his waist with her other arm and tried not to fall over.  
She went as fast as she could back to the car. Which of course wasn’t very fast since she had to almost carry Owen. Her shoulders and backed ached, and her feet longingly vied for a rest. It must have taken her more than a few hours to reach her apartment, well it at least felt that way. She thanked her lucky stars that her second floor and not the tenth floor.  
When she opened her door she carefully placed Owen on her bed and quickly went to her closet to find the medical kit. Once she found it, she laid it out next to him and pulled out the peroxide. She tried not to look at the bloody wound as she untied the makeshift bandage. She pulled out some peroxide hesitantly.

“This is going to burn. I’m sorry.” She bit her lip, as she poured it on the bloody wound. It looked like it would need stitches, but she prayed it wouldn’t since she had no idea how to stitch something up. She pulled out the bandages and medical tape. She wrapped the wound up again securely, hoping it wouldn’t unravel. She the medical kit back into her closet and climbed into bed. She was exhausted, her heart and mind racing. She nearly lost Owen, and they both _nearly died_. For the _second_ time. Since Owen didn’t look like he would wake up anytime soon, Claire curled up next to him, his slow, but steady heartbeat thumping in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire cleaning Owen's wound was inspired by the story Survival by journie19 on Fanfiction.net. Go check it out!


	4. I'm Sorry.

I regret to inform you that this story is over. Both of us are not really into Jurassic World anymore. We have hit a writers block as well. Hopefully we will write another story one day.  
My sincere apologies,  
-Disney Brony

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
